User talk:DMSwordsmaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Binding of Isaac Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lego6245 (Talk) 19:27, October 14, 2011 Vis Discussion Vis is not a vagina. It is clearly a headless version of gluttony. As you see, they both use the blood beam, and Gluttony just has more damage, and has a 8-way shot that comes from his head. Also, sure it might be based off of a boss from gish, I mean, it is from the same developers. Look at gluttony, and then Vis. As for the sloth picture on the bugs page, I'm sorry... I know it could be mis-leading. Please take this non-offensively/mean-ish. Sorry to trouble you, Yours Truly, Blanzer 03:18, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Fight Over. Finnaly I understand you. Done. Fight over. Yours Truly, Blanzer 13:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) On U.C.s Issue is a blanket ban is difficult to set up on U.C.s Best we can do is to pick em out and to ban them bit by bit. I'm considering setting up a vandal control system or something, but Wikia ain't powerful or anything. I'd like to move to some other solution eventually, just migrate the whole damn wiki. Until then, we'll just have to deal. Lego6245 16:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) DMSwordmaster VS The Wretched It's ok, we got things setteled. No need to throw salt into his wounds. Doomspeaker 18:25, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Feh. It's just that you're not technically allowed to "clean" your talk page like that. You're supposed to archive it. I'm an admin of several wikis, so I know this by experience. (Why I'm not an admin of this wiki is beyond me) DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:27, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Out of the three admis Lego, Krysto and Gagaplex, only Lego can appoint new admins as far as I know. Except for Krysto the other admins are sadly absent for most of the time. Maybe we should get Lego here to get some new admin. (We could certainly use one) Doomspeaker 18:39, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I left a request quite a while back, but he never got back to me on it. Yeah. Check out the Fan-Ball Wiki. Over 7,000 edits. Yeah. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:42, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Saw that, thing is just, that nobody knows you good enough (you should work on that). I say, we let have Krysto have his weekend and after that I will talk with him about that.(He has a better cahnce at reaching him) Doomspeaker 18:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC) How is that even possible? If you made an edit -1 seconds ago, doesn't that mean it should never (technically) have been made? Then again, you DO live in heck, so I guess anything is possible. Edit: I just made an edit -2 seconds ago.... I think there's something wrong with the timestamp on this wiki. Edit Squared: Technically, that doesn't count because it wasn't on this wiki, but it's still quite the accomplishment nonetheless. You win. Edit Cubed: I edited the clotty page -29 seconds ago. I do believe I have beaten your best score. http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/File:Now_i_win.jpg REGIFISHY 04:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Super Troll is back, durn Well our wiki's very own super troll seems to have come back, as annoying as it is. Apparently someone has promoted you to rollback status, which gives you authorization to rollback edits, if you haven't already noticed yourself. This guy has an obvious MO, so there isn't much debate to be made as to if it's him or not. I'm usually going to be online to take care of him, but for the next few hours I'll be out of the house and he happens to be active at this ONE inopportune moment, so if possible please keep an eye on the wiki while I'm out. He' agressive and a ban won't stop him, so I don't know what difference I'll make besides delaying him. I know it's awful timing but there's nothing I can do, I can't change user rights or anything otherwise I'd have a few more management positions around the wiki, but I can't and there aren't. Thank you for your patience, be back as soon as I can. Krysto2002 19:10, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Why not just block him?? You know, I sort of can't always be here to monitor things. I've got other wikis to worry about as well. Don't get me wrong, I'd be glad to help, but there are times in which I just can't be here. Me and Doomspeaker will keep our eyes open, though. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC) A mass protection would prevent any quick trolls from joining in and spamming, but unfortunately that comes at the cost of preventing new users from editing, which keeps the inflow of actual contributors to a minimum in some cases. I don't think this warrants a total protection racket just yet, but simply banning this guy never works. He's the type that IP swaps, and has also been known to take up new accounts sometimes as well, nothing seems to keep him down. I have it in my mind he won't be the type to give up easily. If worst comes to worst, I will have to put up additional protections but until I feel that the troll force is beyond a controllable level I don't think it's entirely necessary. Lastly, I have some administrative powers, definitely enough to handle a wiki-wide protection, but I'm not entirely familiar with all of the wiki controls just yet and only have enough authority to promote chat mods, otherwise I'd have a whole wiki staff up and running by now. We'll take this one step at a time. Krysto2002 02:46, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Collapsing content? Since you pride yourself with being an experienced wiki user, can you answer me the following? Is it possible the have collapsing menus (show/hide) for this wiki WITHOUT importing a special libary for that? Doomspeaker 23:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) HEY LOOK! Do you get the reference? Anyway, look at my shiney new title. ^^ And your picture is being made, don't worry. Doomspeaker 21:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) No rush, man, seriously. ...I can't really notice a difference. Maybe it was because I never paid attention to the title, but oh well. And no, I don't get the reference :( DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:57, July 22, 2012 (UTC) It says "Admin". Navi is sad that you can't remember her. Doomspeaker 22:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I thought you meant the fucking wiki title >:l And no one should remember that annoying bitch. So what, you get admin BUT I DON'T? COME ON MAN SERIOUSLY?? Sigh, oh well. Good job, I guess. Now it won't be completely impossible to delete these shitty "spam item" pages. i still need to be an admin, though... DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:21, July 22, 2012 (UTC) That's what you get for being the only one able to reach Lego. Oh and he was so kind to give Krysto and Me Bureaucrat status. Since you are veteran wiki user I assume you know what that means. Get Krystos ok and we're set. Oh and I still have NO CLUE what the Fan-Ball wiki is supposed to be. (Note to self: Need to make such fancy signature too.) Doomspeaker 22:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC) It's a fan-art storage for the Dan-Ball games. It's sort of become a "game" of it's own. Like an online game but without less griding. I can make you one if you want. Also, given Kyrsto's message, I think he agrees as well. Not to say you have to make me an admin, that part was just a joke. it'd be nice... Hell, I'm not really all over this wiki that much anyways. I mainly hang around the Fan-Ball wiki, coming here every once in a while to make sure everything's up to snap. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Such bar would be lovely. Message to Krysto is sent. As a site note, is it actually possible to implement your ideas ingame? (Sinc Dan-Ball wiki seems to be around well games) Doomspeaker 22:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, no. We can't program the game ourselves. However, there's been some new enemies recently that seem based off of fan ideas. Maybe the programmers have seen the wiki? So anyways, do you want a custom signature like mine? Just tell me the colors and any (SMALL) images you want in the bar. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:44, July 22, 2012 (UTC) http://www.futons.net/ProductImages/covers/ling/solids/limegreen.jpg As for the picture, can I do that later and place something like a placeholder? Mo modding in a game always makes me sad. And wow, looking through the whole Fan-Ball wiki seems like a daunting task Doomspeaker 22:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll give the signature a shot. Might take a bit. As for your image, just upload it when you're done with it, and I'll add it to the signature. Yeah, sadly. Even though it's a java game. Want to play it for yourself? The game that's the most popular, with the most fan-art, is called Stick Ranger. It's like an RPG Strategy game. Also, anything personal, like personal text for your user-name link? Like this, you know. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:59, July 22, 2012 (UTC) My name (Doomspeaker in case you didn't know ;P) will do just fine. Stick Ranger looks interessting, I might give it a shot later. ^^ Doomspeaker 23:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I read the link. I don't agree with it. Neither what you complain about nor what you argue for. But one thing is sure: You creepiness level just rose hight into the heavens. ^^ Doomspeaker Talk 21:55, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Look at me not giving a fuck. If you want to keep your lips clenched around the fat fuck's cock, and continue to laugh like a sheep at his shitty APM updates, then go ahead. Your loss. But I am not a sheep. I don't want to be herded like a sheep. If I don't fucking like something, I'll be damned sure to point it out. If there weren't people like me, what would the world be? As for the whole "bitching about sex", I wouldn't normally mind. The thing is, Joseco constantly clammers on about this blog being NSFW. It is, by no means, NSFW. For the reasons I listed- There's no sex, and when it is, it'll be a cold day in hell when you see it, and, well, Molestia, despite her name, never fucking rapes anything. Umm... HELLO?? THAT'S SORT OF THE POINT OF CALLING HER MOLESTIA. IT WOULD IMPLY THAT SHE, IDK, ACTUALLY FUCKING RAPES SOMETHING. YOU DON'T CALL A MAN A FUCKING SERIAL ARSONIST IF HE'S NEVER BURNED DOWN A BUILDING IN HIS FUCKING LIFE. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK FUCKING SKULL YOU FAT SACK OF SH- *Static* -TEAR YOUR ARMS OFF AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR FAT FUCKING- *static* Ok ok, I'm back. Yeah. SEE WHY I NEVER TALK ABOUT THIS GUY? He brings out the worst in me because of his mediocrity. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) My point is, what happened to the days of keep your sick stuff to yourself? Unless you get an running internet connection just a few years ago, you should remeber how it was in the older days and what i mean by that. If you are a clopper, KEEP THAT SHIT TO YOURSELF. If a page is SFW despite it claims WHO THE FUCK CARES? If you go out and draw porn of a children's cartoon (that people even fap too) you are A SICK FUCK, no matter what you say. Personal freedoom is great, do whatever you want, but don't go around showing it everyone and bitch around if you get a reaction or no reaction at all. Yeah hypocrisity gets ME worked up a bit. ^^ Doomspeaker Talk 22:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you see me running around telling what shit I like? No, you don't, actually. I'm just pointing out what I fucking dislike. Not once did I say what shit I love over what shit I don't. And before you say "WELL U SAID ANTHRO", does that really mean I like PORN of anthro? No, it doesn't. You're making assumptions. I get irritated at thick twats with faulty logic. THAT'S why I'm getting pissed off about that shit. NOT because I actually fucking want to see rape scenes and whatnot. Stop making assumptions. And the whole "Overzealous at no plot" thing was, read, a fucking joke. And what do you mean I'' draw porn of a children's cartoon?? ''I don't. JOSECO does. I don't, and I spit on everything he does. Where the fuck do you get that shit?? DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) And that is happens when I forget to mention that this is a generalized you (talking to the community as a whole not you!). Well should have seen that coming. Doomspeaker Talk 00:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC) We should really stop this bickering. IT'S TEARING US APAAAAAAAART!! YOU'RE TEARING ME APART, DOOMSPEAKER! (If you get that reference, 1 cookie for you.) DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) One thing before I quit talking to you about sick, sick people: It's not my fault that you missanderstood what i wrote. ;P I have no clue where that is from (actually i might, but .. no don't wanna guess) Doomspeaker Talk 00:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's just my abraisive nature. The whole "YOU'RE TEARING ME APART" is based off of an infamous scene from the absolute CLASSIC move, The Room. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) The Room. Ok. Glad I don't have to rewatch it. ^^ So I think I will put up a DMS4ADMIN poll or something. maybe make a blog that i can like to or something. Doomspeaker Talk 00:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) That's good. So, anyways, how's the image coming along? (NOT RUSHING YOU.) DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Better since I just realized that it's supposed to be Dark matter from Kirby. Doomspeaker Talk 00:43, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ah, there you go! Why do you think my name is DM''Swordsmaster?? DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:46, July 24, 2012 (UTC) DEMIGOD MONSTER Swordmaster? Zero and one from the neweset game (blue three eyes) are way better choices anyway ;P Doomspeaker Talk 00:54, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I've had this name for years. It's my official nickname amongst my friends. Dark Matter is, arguably, my most favorite villain in the kirby games. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Sticking to one name, well I wish that were a good idea. Kirby, yeah it's still fun to play. (Need to finde Kirby Ultra Star again) Doomspeaker Talk 01:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I beat that game to completion. Well, except for the Great Cave Offensive's treasure thing. But that's total shit, so whatever. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ahut up, The Great Cave Offensive was great! ^^ Why don't they give me a metroidvania with kirby? I could see that working pefectly. Doomspeaker Talk 01:08, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Ahut"? I didn't HATE the GCO, I just hated having to hunt down every last treasure just to get 100% of the game in total. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) You only had to pick them up along the way. pretty simple. Doomspeaker Talk 01:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Eh, oh well. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I can see the sun rising up on the horizon again, means it's early in the morning. Well be so kind and keep the trolls at bay will ya? Oh and make a Blog page with a message that you canditate for admin or something so i can link it on the sidebar. Doomspeaker Talk 01:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Dun. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) The wiki's pretty f'd up So Mediawiki Central updated and now our wiki is screwed all over. Do you have any clue how to fix this? If it's about Admin rights, no problem since users seem to support you. Doomspeaker Talk 22:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC) What are the main problem pages? I'll see what I can do. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) not pages alone. Linking only seems to partially work and the admin dashboard looks like a jumbled mess. Actually there might be more sideeffects to this that we don't know yet. Also you are like 23. Go and act like it and cut the crab with using the word "fuck" whenever the oppurtunity to do so is present. It only serves to startle immature users. You can switch back to serious mode, some other users sadly can not. Doomspeaker Talk 23:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ...I am?? No, I'm not. I'm 17. Are you going by my Youtube channel? That was a lie so people wouldn't throw peas at me for being young. (I made the account several years ago) DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok kiddo then I forgive you for being stupid at times. ^^ So what about maintinence for the wiki now? Doomspeaker Talk 23:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh shaddup. I'm more mature then most 17 year olds anyways. Well, what about it?? You're really not giving me any "details" of what's wrong. You're vague at best. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:43, July 24, 2012 (UTC) No offense but more mature? You? If that ain't a killing Joke. What are "details" for you? The common.css and common.js have not changed but the Central Wikia Software has and this wikia update somehow mingled with the function implemented in the libaries. Doomspeaker Talk 23:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Buddy, you have grammar like a 12 year old. Before you jump on me for being mature, fix YOUR common grammar mistakes an immature person would make first. Now drop the fucking subject before an argument starts. So, what does that mean? What's the PROBLEM, exactly?? Is it making linking impossible?? SPECIFICS, FRIEND. Don't just throw the tech talk at me. I like keeping things SIMPLE. Cause I'm stupid when it comes to full-on tech shit. I AM NOT A GEEK. If it's involving tech itself, then there's not much I can really do. There's not much ANYONE can do, except for Wikia. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:56, July 24, 2012 (UTC) You are right, prober grammar is important. I also totally agree that you have to use it all the time, especially during casual talk! Also I would like to add that maturity is purely measured by comparing your superiour grammar with mine. I have to go into tech talk since the problem is not solved by simple option box checking. Since you insist that you are no, I quote, "GEEK", I doubt that there is much you can do. That also means that we have to prepare to updating/moving of this wiki. In case you did not notice: The first paragraph was sarcasm. Doomspeaker Talk 00:08, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I thought I said to ''drop the fucking subject. Now you're being immature by egging it on. There's not much anyone can do. It's as I said, it's Wikia's fault. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Man now the name PMSwordmaster WOULD be appropriate. It's just lousy if someone tries to go on the basis of grammar. Even more lousy if a native speaker does this. I knew the day to updated would come, but why so early.... Doomspeaker Talk 00:16, July 25, 2012 (UTC) And you're calling me immature. Seriously, dude, just shut the fuck up already and DROP THE FUCKING SUBJECT. Because wikia hates us. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:18, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Says he's mature. Has a mental breakdown when out of arguments. Makes Doomspeaker feel bad for testing out how mature he is. Time to program an own database management based webpage. Doomspeaker Talk 00:25, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't call teling someone to "Drop the subject" a mental breakdown. And, in the long scheme of things, I still come out more mature sounding then you. At least I didn't make any stupid "PMS" jokes. If I was immature, I'd be like "WAH WAH I WANT MY MOMMY", or "OH YEAH WELL UR DUMB". No, instead, I tell you to drop the subject in order to prevent an argument, which will inevitably happen. Which is far more mature then anything you did. Thus, in the end, you come out looking like a jackass. End of story. Yeeeah good luck with that. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:28, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Unless I get paid a nice summ, that's never going to happen. So are you fine again? No bad blood dude, ok? Doomspeaker Talk 00:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I was never "bad" in the first place. I retained my cool. And, really, holding grudges is for immature people. (Tee hee) Wasn't lego going on about doing something like that? DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:35, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Lego doing something for the wiki? I had to make a twitter just to even get him here! He's more like, "LOL I made a wiki, founder etc" he more or less doesn't care and also is less I quote "GEEK" than you.^^ Doomspeaker Talk 00:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Yup. He's a pretty bad admin. He makes a wiki, whores himself out a bit, then vanishes completely, leaving us to do the dirty work. LOVELY. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. Dirty work like cleaning up all the crap people uploaded here. 4000 pictures and 3/4 of them are crap. Doomspeaker Talk 00:48, July 25, 2012 (UTC) At least he decided to do something useful before he vanished again. Making you and Krysto Beaurerwahtevers. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:49, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Yep, when you get admin, you have to help me clean up that stuff too btw. ^^ Doomspeaker Talk 01:02, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Like I don't know that. When AM I gonna get it, anyways?? The votes are mainly unanimous by this point. (Except for the 3 faggots who want to be admin) DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:47, July 25, 2012 (UTC) What did I do to make Doomspeaker ban me for 3 days? ZeroZeroThirteen (talk) 23:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC)ZeroZeroThirteen Now I '''HATE '''you for deleting the Pimp My Isaac. -ZangiefB (talk) 00:25, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I did that, he can't even do that. Doomspeaker Talk 00:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Done. Took the first thing I made (5 min work fyi) and altererd it to better correspond with your personality. Take it as my answer to you behavior. Oh and we're quit. ^^ Doomspeaker Talk 14:16, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Why am I not surprised that I wait several weeks in order to get a pile of steaming shit? Given how you are, the answer should be obvious. "Oh, and we're quit." ...What? You really need to get a better grasp of the English language. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:50, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Talk with you never disappoints. ^^ Doomspeaker Talk 15:44, August 12, 2012 (UTC) =My Own Fan Idea.= Didn't you rant about you wanting to remove fan ideas a year ago? IsaacsBigToyBoxOfFun (talk) 09:24, July 23, 2013 (UTC)IsaacsBigToyBoxOfFun